


Hug Away The Pain

by EzmEmily



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: A&E, Cuddles, F/M, Hospital, Kissing, Making Love, Pain, Pain Medication, Pipping is my own cat, Tears, Tom finds you under the covers in your bedroom with a cast, Tom is a tiny bit cross, broken leg, return of Pippin, sleeping, snuggles, wishing Tom to come home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you break your leg after falling down the stairs and now are sitting in your bedroom, in pain and wanting Tom to come home. Tom is away on a film and you did not call him to tell him you broke your leg. You did not want to worry him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug Away The Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts), [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



 

"GET ME SOMETHING FOR THIS PAIN OR I SWEAR TO WHATEVER GOD YOU WORSHIP. I WILL END YOU"

I screamed at the now rather terrified male nurse who was trying and failing to move my already fucked up leg on the table for the doctor to look at

I should explain. The day had gotten off to a great start. I got a call from my friend asking if she wanted to meet up, and just as I was walking down the stairs of my flat to open the door and let her in and my ankle decided that now at this right moment to give out. I was sent hurdling down the stairs, hitting every single damn step on the way down and I had managed to break my lower leg in two places. Along with a few toes and doing god knows what to my ankle. The rest was my friend driving like a mad man and then being rushed though AnE. I was in a ungodly amount of pain

"Right Miss, what do we have here then" The doctor said looming over my leg 

"What does it look like, my leg is fucked. Its looks like its been put though a meat tenderizer. Its a fucking train wreck"

"Yes well" The doctor said while mopping his brow "I can tell you, you that you need surgery to fix this, I am afraid putting a cast on it will not do well. Your leg needs to be put back into place and some pins put in to keep them in place while they heal"

I slumped back smashing my hands over my head "Fucking brilliant"

"Do you want me to call Tom" My friend piped up

"NO..no he would panic and come right home. He is on a very important project at the moment and I don't need to give him a heart attack on knowing what my dumb ass has done"

"But you need surgery. He needs to know"

"No. I told what happened when I told him over the phone when he was in LA that I had food poisoning. The next day he was outside the house in a right state like I was terminally . Please don't tell"

"Alright" my friend shrugged "You make your bed you lie in it"

"Shut up"

\------------------------------------------

This fucking sucks 

It had been three weeks since my trip and I was no better. Every four hours I was popping pain medication like they were smarties. I could hardly move around and was confined to bed with this massive cast making a huge lump in my bed, getting to the bathroom was like taking a freaking marathon. Worst off I had Benedict watching me like a hawk 

As I was leaving the hospital a day after my surgery he and his wife and baby so happened to see me limp out on crutches. I had a massive argument with Ben on not telling Tom, he said he would not breath a word if I stayed put while I got better. I hated being confined to bed with nothing to do. I had read all the books in my bedroom and spent countless hours pinning on pinterest. I began to think I was suffering from cabin fever. Next thing I will be painting the walls with my own blood 

And to top it off I missed Tom so much, and I still needed to tell him. He was going to be so cross that I did not tell him on the day and I told Ben and other who knew not to say a word 

"I miss you Tom" I sobbed out "I really need you now, please don't be angry with me" 

I sobbed out in to a empty room, well Pippin was here keeping me company at least

I ran my hands though Pippin's black fur and continued to cry

"Come home, come home, come......home"

I pulled the covers over my head, the pain meds finally kicking in and I began to fall asleep 

"Come home, come home" 

(Short I know. Sorry.................Tom comes home in the next chapter)


End file.
